My Last Breath
by brigs.johnson
Summary: An emo girl meets Doctor Who and goes on an amazing adventure through time. But did Doctor Who just choose her randomly, or is there something more behind his decision?
1. Chapter 1

this is my first story ever. its about dcotor who and love i hope you like it! 33333 :*

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX666XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

My name is Nataly Tragedy Shailene Menson (but every1 calls me Ana ). I have silver blue long hair with p!nk streaks and green tips. I am wearing fish net stockings and a ripped see throu blood on the dance floor (´3) shirt. I am also a vampire, my skin is very pale and I have long and white fangs). I wore a lot of make up but even still my pale skin was showing through. I wore very very high heels in red and black. My shirt was pink. My neon yellow chain belt was clinging as I was walking down the streets and I was chewing on my snake bites. Every1 was staring at me, but I don't care. they are all posers. I was humming along to _Knives and_ _Pens_ and shoving people out of my way!  
My best friend Allyson Vampyria Quinn (She is the daughter of Kellin Quinn) was walking beside me. She has very blonde hair (almost white) and giant nerd glassez. She's very intelligent! She was wearing a pink and black dress and also fishnet stockings. She also had high heels. But hers were blue.  
"Tragedy I really like your outfit todie (geddit)" She says to me.  
"Splendid!" (I'm british).  
We kept on walking until we arrived at the goth con '14. We were walking in and I saw my boyfriend Heath William Darlington Vanity (3). He ran straight up to me and kissed me. Our tounges were clushing and my breasts were heaving. And his jeans were tightening. But then Vampyria interrupted us.  
"E_xcuse me".  
"O_h I'm sorry Vampyria I forgot you were here"  
"It's fine" she answered fastly. We three were then walking down the convention. I was taking a picture with my white iPhone (that I painted black becuz its much more emo this way) and posted it on my tumblr. I was getting a lot of notes. I smiled as I put my phone back into my pink bra.  
We went to a drink shop and I bought a _Deth Breath_ (Best cocktail evaaa. It smelled like death and it tasted like pain. My friends all bought _Suicide Seasons_. They were green with guts in them. Then I saw the like most hottest guy _ever_ standing very close to me. He was like a mixture between Oliver Cyces and Dani Worsnop. He looked at me and smiled. I blushed and gasped and looked away. (Me and my boyfriend are in an open relationship (But only _I_ am allowed to **** other people)) He winked at me and I followed him behind a corner. My bf and bff were wooing at me and i gave them the finger.  
Now that I was closer I could see that he had very black long hair and a lot of piercings on his face including snakebites. He was wearing black boots and a Linkin Park shirt. His arms were covered in amazing tatoos. He had plugs in his ears that were pink. He looked like a sensitive bi guy, which I love. "I'm so happy I found you" hearing this made my skin tickle with anticipation.  
"My name is Dan"  
"Thats hot". Then we kissed and it was so hot. His toungue was in my mouth and he was moving it around so good (hmmmmmm). His hands were exploring my back and reaching my you-know-what. I was so horny. He was pulling down my skirt. I was like "_Hey stop that!_". But he didnt stop. I was getting scared, but then I heard footsteps comming from behind...

that chapter was really hard to write hope you appereicate it!


	2. Chapter 2

i was super busy todie but i still wrote a chapter i hope you like it 333

It was Dr Who! But he didn't look as much of a poser as he does in the tv show! He had black hair, pale skin dark, red eyes, black eye shadow and a lot of piercings. _He was totally hot. We stared at each other for literally minutes. With gaping mouths. Then I blinked.  
"Help me!" I screamed at the top of my lungs and the bottom of my heart. He ran straight up to me and pushed the filthy pervert away. He stumbled down and Dctr Who punched him hard in the jaw. But he anger drove him crazy and he stormed against him! "NOOOOOO!" I screamed. Dan tried to kill him!  
But Doctor Who did not die. He pulled out a gun and shot him. I was shocked but relieved. I ran to him and pulled him into a hug. I felt his hearts beating. It was so fast. We looked straight at each other. I was getting lost in his wonderful red eyes and I could see a pentagram in his pupil. I gasped.  
"Your a satanist too?"  
"Yes but don't tell anyone"  
"I wont" I promised. He pulled me closer to him. I smelled his scent. It smelled like a death breath cocktail and black roses. It was wonderful. Suddenly I saw my boyfriend running towards me. Me and Doctor Who stopped hugging. It was awk.  
"Are you ok?" He asked me worringly  
"Yes i'm fine" But as I turned around Doctor Who was gone! I followed my bf sadly back to the convention. I suddenly saw a black box disapearing in the distance [AN: He painted it black deal w it].  
Afterward I went back to the converntion. There were lots of people dressed in black clothes. I even saw the drummer of _The White Corpses_! He gave me an autograph on my left boob and a kiss on the cheek. I even took a photo with him and posted it on my tumblr. Then everyone went back home.

Alone in my room I was feeling very depressed so I started cutting myself while listening to Sleeping With Sirens. My room has red walls a black carpet. My table looks like a coffin and my bed is a tester bed with deep red curtains and a bleck bedding with a pink rose on it. My parents are rich so we are living in a castle. I cried deeply because I was depressed.  
"_Nobody's gonna feel your pain"_ I hear in the background. Then I remember Dr. Who. He was so brave and hot and sensetive. I undressed myself and opened my huge black wardrobe covered in millionairs posters. I think i fell in love with Doctor Who. Then I heard knocking on my door. I opnened it and there was my mother. She is a 30 year old vampire that looks like 20. She is also a witch, but I am not a witch. She was wearing a dark tied tight black dress and pink fishnets on her arms. She looked amazing. I could see her worry in her purple eyes. But I didnt want to talk to her.  
"Go out of my room you dumb bitch"  
"Okay sweetie." She closed the door and left. Suddenly I heard a noise from my window. I turned around and I SAW DAN STARING AT ME WHILE I WAS STANDING THERE NAKEDLY!  
"YOU PERVERT!" I shouted. I could see him masterbating fouriusly. I took out my gun and shot him in the face. He fell down screamingly and his blood splashed on my window frame. As a vampire, I drank all of it.

After I shot Dan I put on some new cloth. I put on a pink cuspid bra and a pink g-string. Then I put on my black fishnets and my black leather mini skirt, that showed off my amazing figure, with a spiky belt. After a while I decided for a black and pink low cut brokencyde top that let my bra shine through. Then I put on a leather jacket and my black Doc Martins. Then i put in my 5 diffrent earrings, my skull necklace and my razorblades belt. I did not use foundation because I'm very pale anyway because I'm a vampire.  
I straightened by very long hair that I had died (geddit) black last night when I got so depessed that I wanted to let my inner feelings shine thru. I then searched for my black mascara, black eyeliner and black eye shadow in my giant MCR make-up bag. I put on a lot of makeup, even black lipstick on my pretty lips. Then I went to the kitchen & ate a gothic pie. It was black and purple with a silver pentagram on it and it also had a satanic cross on it. It tastes like death and pain, just the way I like it.


	3. Chapter 3

this one is very sexy so if you are still young read with caution this one is very sexy so if you are still young read with caution

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX666XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After I ate the pie I went down in the garden that is also a courtyard. Between the tombstones I found rest. I lied down and cut myself for the second time that night. Suddenly I hear someone screaming my name. It was a beautiful voice.  
"TRAGEDYYYY!" I turned around and saw... Doctor Who! He was wearing a black cape and ripped black skinny jeans. He looked fucking hot. I ran towards him and hugged him tightly. I could feel his you-know-what in his pants.  
"Doctor Who! you came back for me!"  
"Yes" he said depresdly "I couldn't live without you so I had to find you"  
"I love you too!" then we kissed. It was the best kiss I've ever had. His lips felt so hot towards my skin and his toungue tasted like death. I felt myself getting wet. He pulled me closer and started to pet my breasts. I put off his cape. He undressed me, he even took off my bra. Suddenly I was all naked! I blushed but then I decided that I don't care. His hands started to wonder down my legs. He put his hand in my thighs. A shiver went over my body. I was so hot and wet. My inner goddess awakened. I slowly opened his spiky chain belt and unzipped his pants. I pulled them down and started to jack him off. He had a pentagram on his you know what! I felt his hot cum pouring out and then I had an orgasm and I screamed  
"YES!" I didn't want to sleep with him because we only knew each other for like a day.

After we put our cloth back on we went to his black box (it has blood drips all over them and there was a Brokencyde poster on it)  
"Come in" he said.  
"Are you loonatics I won't fit in there"  
"Yes you will" he answered convincinly  
"Its bigger on the inside" So I went in with him and he was right it was bigger. The walls were dark black and couriusly depressing. It has no windows so the light doesnt get in cuz he's a vampire, too. But there were candles so we could still see each other. There was a god charlotte playing in the background  
"_It's like a clock ticking slow in the waiting room It's like a doctor coming but he's got no news_"(i dont own these lyricz). It was so romantic. I sighed depressively.  
"Whats wrong?" said Doctor VVho.  
"Nothing." I looked away.  
"Trgedy you can tell me everything" he said convincingly.  
"I know." I whispered softly. "Butt i just can't my feels everything is so perf i cant even I CANT EVEN!" He looked at me understandingly then we listened to some good charlette and we moshed while making out passionatly.  
"I'll be right back" he said. While he was gone I painted my nails. Suddenly i hear a knocking on the red door frame. Sadly I opened it. It was...


	4. Chapter 4

vote/follow if u likee fangz!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX666XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

...DAN!  
"What the fuck are you doing here you little bitch?!" I shouted angirly.  
Dan looked up to me and said "I love you Tragdy!".  
"It will never work between us Dan! You tried to fucking rape me you poser bitch!" He looked at me sadly and then he startred slitting his wrists. I took out my pink gun and I shot him. He fell backwards out of the black box. I closed the black door. Then I continued to paint my nails. After a while Doctor Who came back depressivly.  
"Let me show you the bedroom"  
At first I was like "Are you just a pedo you preppy bitch?"  
"No Tardegy in this story I'm 16"  
"Oh ok. I love you"  
"I love you too". Then we went through a black room with candles it was really dark and gothic. Suddenly we arrived at the bedroom. It has black walls and a pink carpet. On the bed were like two dozen condoms. We started to kiss passivly and then he took off my clothes. My nipples got hard under his touch and he started licking them. I could feel his tungue piercing on my sensitive skin. I pulled off his pants and started feeling his screwdriver.(geddit) And then he took of my g-string and started fingering me. It got so wet and it was so hot! I kneel down and start to suck on his big magick stick. He started whimpering because I was so good. It didn't take me long to make him cum. It tasted so good... Like apple juice and sorrow. I stood up, and kissed him. He was immediately hard again. He was so big. And then he took out the condoms and put one on. But it didnt fit so he got others. The condom was purple and smelled like dark roses. He pulled me softly to the bed and threw me on it. He started kissing me passionatly again. He slit his big member slowly inside of me. It hurt a bit at first but then it felt so good. [AN: i never had sex sio i don't know if this is accurate] He and I were moaning so loudly.  
"Take me harder!" I yelled. He got faster and I felt myself coming closer to an orgasm.  
"I'm cumming!" he moaned directly into my ear.  
"Me too darling" I felt his hot breath against my neck and his deep voice was penetrating me soul. Then I came. We still snuggled afterwards and then we fell asleep.

I woke up. At first I didn't know where I was. Then I realized that I was in Dr. Who's black boxx. I was alone. So I got up and put the blanket around my naked body. I blushed when I thought about last night's happenings but then I decided that I do not care. It was awesome!.  
All of a sudden I found a black cubboard next to Doc Who's bed. I opened and saw (geddit) so many amazing goth clothes! I put out my black iPhone and took a pic I posted on twitter. It got 69 likes within 9 seconds. Afterwards I put on a black and pink dress with purple and blue laces. I hope it was okay for me to open Dr. Who's ginormous wardrobe but why does he have it anyway. I mean he's a man - one thing I'm totally sure about after what happened last night (I blushed again) - why does he have so many women cloth? But mAYBE I AM JUST ONE OF THOUSANDS HOES! Angirly I stormed out of the room to cronfront him. I found him in the living room of the black box. He was totally naked and I could see his you know what! I blushed at the size of it.  
"Why do you have so many woman clothes? Am I just another BITCH to you that you're going to throw out now?" He looked surprised-  
"What are you talking about Tragady, you're the only one for me!"  
I was even angrier now that he lied to me. Tears were in my eyes (my depression was cuming thru).  
"Then why do you have so many female goffic clothes in your cuppord?!"  
"Trageday I bought them all for you! I could sense that you were comming, that's why I bought them so you could look as beautiful as possible."  
"You liar how can you see the future, you aren't a witch and only women can be witches!"  
He looked to the ground and then said dramaticly. "No Tragady I'm not magic. I. Am. A. TIME TREVALER!"


	5. Chapter 5

p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx666xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" "Shut up!"br / "What?" br / "Your a fucking TIME TRAVELER?" br / "Yes and I'm also A SATANIST" br / I was shocked, I did not think that you could be a time traveler and not a prep. But... I think i believe him. He does not look like a prep, plus he is so sensitive and sexy. I blushed as I stared at his still naked body standing there. Then I looked away shily, quickly saing something else. "So we can travel anywhere I want?!" br / "Yesh." br / "Woooow!" I was so excited! I could meet the most sexy boys in history! Like Mitch fucking Lucker of emSuicide Silence/em! He was a major fucking hottie, it is so sad that that dickhead killed himself. I cried for like two weeks when I found out about him. He was all sexy and goffic and stuff and Semuicide Silence/em saved my life so many times! "OMG.!" br / "Where do you want to go?" He said while walking towards me, taking my hand. br / "Idk" But then I remeber. I could see the most HOTTEST person in human fucking kind: EDWARD CULLEN" "Take me to early-20th century when Edward Cullen was still alive." br / "Sure Trgedy." He smiled lovingly and let go of my hand. Then he pushed some weird buttons and the black box began to shake like we were in an earth quake. Suddenly I hear a really odd soung and the shaking / "We've arrived."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"I walked out of the black box. Again I was astonished how big it was from the inside and how small its outward appearance was. I liked how Dr. Who had put Brokencyde and Millionares posters on the outside, it looked so much more better and goffic than it did in the TV series [AN: steven moffat plesae take notes. i swear i would make ur TV show so much better!]. Then I looked around. I saw the we were in the early-20th century! Wow! I was so astonished, we rlly did travel in time! Wow! br / Down the street in early-20th century I saw a rly goffic looking boy. He had black hair, pale skin (just as pale as my skin!) and dark red eyes. He was wearing a dark black cape with spikes on the shoulders. He was sooo hot! and then I walked over to him. br / I said "Hi" and smiled. br / He said "Hellosss" in a depressed voice. He sounded exactly like Shakespare [AN: btw i rlly luv him his stories are totally goffic!" i love the depressed endings with all the suicides n stuff!]. His voice gave me goosebumps. Then I realized that Doc Who was standing beside me. He grinned at the total goffic boy. He was obviously bisexy and sensitive! (I love sexy bi-guys!)br / "I'm Targedy"br / "I'm Edward." Omfuckingg! He was Edward Cullen! He sounded so sad and goffic and depressed and sexy!br / "What is this thing behind u?" He asked all / "That's the black box", Doctor Who answered. I looked at him. He looked at me. We both smiled at each other. But then I looked back at the Edward guy. My heart was pounding so fast and I almost / "Would thou like 2 come to my manson (geddit)?"! He asked all gothic. I looked questioningly at Dorc. Who. "br / "I fink so, don't you Targedy?" "Yes."br / "I highly appreciate thou. Thou art so beauteous." I blushed and chewed on my lips (that were covered in black lipstick btw). br / "Thank you." I said flirty./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Then we went all to the black mansion in the distance. Edward guided us to the black ginormous house. It was a dark and gothic looking castle. It was painted black and red and had a black goffic fence around it and some of the windows covered in spider webs. There was also a courtyard in front of the entrance. I didn't mention before that it was night so it was all dark an also a bit scary (but I'm a vampire and my mother is a witch so I was used to scary things (but I'm not a witch).). There were also candles all next to the way that guided us to the entrance. The entrance was a dark wooden door with red blood dripping out of it. It had a pentagram painted on. br / "Wow it looks so cool" br / "I convey you." Edward was / I smelled the scent of the blood. It made me hungry for it and I was just about to lick the door when Doc who stopped me. He was walking besides me and tried to hold my hand but I don't want to hold his hand. (AN: he wasnt naked anymore because he was wearing a dark black and red Gothic suit with pictures of kelling quin on his back. he wore also shoes with simple plan written on the shoelaces that were red.)/p 


	6. Chapter 6

thanks for all the good reviews, but if you look it up on wikipedia it says the show is called doctor who not the doctor :) but thank you! /

p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX666XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX/p

p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Edward knocked on the door. A hunchback butler opened the door. He had a gothic-looking butler suit on and a bold head. "Yes Master." he said in an old rusty voice. He was holding a vintage music boy in his hands. He also had really long fingernals that were painted all black and had a satanic cross on them! "My name is Ezekil, and ane have never seen such a ravashing beauty" I blushed, but I was sickened by this pedofil. "What are you? SOME KIND OF PERV?!" (I don't like pedophiles, they are such perverts!) He looked away shyly and ran back inside. I followed him and Edward followed my and Doctor Who followed Edward and me. He guided us to a great hall that had long and huge tables on it. There were big windows that reached to the floor. They had deep red curtains and everywhere were canles. I was a bit afraid that the curtains may catch fire. But I didn't / There was a buffet on the right side of the room. In the black cloathed table were bowls of red stuff that looked like wine but I smelled and I found out that it was blood! I licked my lips. Yummy! Edward gave me a wine flute. I drank all of it quickly, because I was so thirsty that I was almost fainting. On the floor was black marble. Edward looked in my eyes. He looked all sensitivebr / "Tragedy I have to tell you something."br / "You can tell me everything Edward."br / "I have feelings for you, but I know that you love Doctor Who"br / I chewed on my lip. Nervously, I looked around and found Dr. Who standing a few feet away next to us. He carried a black plate with gothic pie on it. It looked tasty and I decided to take something my own. It was black with a red topic that looked like blood (it actually was blood how I found out later) and whipped cream in the shape of a pentagram. There were also little cookies that were satanic crosses. I also got some of the cake and took a bite. It tasted like cruelty and The Dark Lord Satan (I'm a satanist). Then I remembered Edward staring at / "I think I like you 2" I admitted shily. He looked happy and relieved. br / "You can come in now!" He said loudly. First I was confused but then I saw lots of hot gothic vampire boys and girls coming into the living room. They gathered around us and he told them the good news. "Tragedy loves me 2!" They all looked very excisted for him and started clapping. Then they all started to drink each others blood. It was so sexy that I just had to join in and so did Doctor Who. He seemed okay with me dating him and Edward and tbh he even seemed a bit jealous that Edward didn't confess his love for him. Edward moved closer to me and started to suck on my neck. I was getting very excited and started moaning / "Oh Edward!" I screamed loudly. Doctor Who then started to come in from the side and started sucking my neck also. It felt so amazing to have these 2 hot guys next to me. In the background I saw how many of the participants started to remove their / "What is this an orgy?" I said shockinglybr / "Yes I thought that was clear" said Edward obviously. br / "No, but I guess thats okay" I answered. I then started undressing up to my bra and panties. I wore some new pentagram underwear that Doctor Who gave me previously. Edward and Dc Who started shivering with anticipation when they saw my almost naked body. I started to undress Edward and saw his sexy sixpack. He had pierced nipples. The piercings were small pentagras. Afterwards I pulled down Doctor Whos pants, because I already saw his thingie so I wasn't that shy with him. I took a glass of blood and poured it all over my almost naked body. Edward and Doctor Who started licking it from my hard nipples. Then they pulled down my panties and both started licking my you know what. After I came they started kissing each other and it was totally hot. (Gay guys are soooooooooo hot). I then started to put my clothes back on and so did everyone else because they were all finished. Most of the vampires started leaving the room, except for a few which fell asleep. br / "Follow me I'll show you your room." said Edward relaxed. My room? But I didn't ask that out loud because I trusted Edward completly because he was totally sensitive and would never hurt me, not like Dan. We went up the spiral stairs down an old dusty corridor. I saw a door on which it said "The Chosen One". br / "Who sleeps in there?" I asked / "You do." Edward said with total seriousness. I was confused. But I opened the door anyway. In it was a large black painted room with a red carpet and a large pink and black bed in the middle of it. I sat down and then Edward said:br / "Try to sleep well, we will have a big ball next evening and you are our guest of honor!"br / "Okay" I gasped. I saw a gothic black nighty laying on the bed and I put it on while putting my back to Edward. I blushed. br / "Don't stare at me you perv" I said playfully. Afterwards Edward left to go sleep in his coffin. His coffin was black with red pentagrams all over it to keep the preps from going near it. I then went in the bed and fell asleep all sexily. In my dream I saw Edward and Doctor Who making out it was totally hot. Bi guyz are allways hot. After a long sleep I woke up and got up again./p


	7. Chapter 7

p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"AN: helo evry1!1! hope u likeee itt zo fuar!/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX666XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXZXXXXXXXXXXXXX/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"I wope up in the mourning (geddit) and got out of the huge bed. I saw a dark red door next to me in opened it, thinking that it was the exit. But I was wrong. The door led to another room with lots of shelves. The case boards were filled with gothic clothes. I looked trough them, astonished by how pretty they were. Most of hem were - naturally - black but there were also lots of light pink, blue and dark red ones. I quickly found a ripped black Black Veil Birds low cut shirt and a red leather mini skirt. I also found red and black fishnets and black boots with gothics symbols. The laces were deep red. Neardy was a cubboard, I opened it curiously and found lots of braceletts, earrings, rings and medallions. I chose a black Sleeping With Syrens bracelett and a silver skull ring, also four different pairs of earrings. One looked like a tiny anarchy symbol, and there was also a big cross (upside down of course). I then left the curios room and went out of the bedroom. Outside in the corridor was nobody to be seen so I started going around on my own. I explored the enormous castle. It was full of dark gothic stuff, there were ancient paintings hanging on the wall, most of them showing brutal war scenes. Downstairs I found armours standing around and chatting. Yes. I had to look twice at them, but at the second look I realized that I was not crazy. The knights were alive! They were talking about me. When I heard my name, I quickly hid beneath the stair case. It was awk. br / "...Did thou hear that the CHOSEN ONE arrived?"br / "You mean Miss Tragedy?"br / "Indeed."br / "Yes. She her forces are promising, she will be very powerful soon." Then they were walking away loudly, their voices quietening as they were going behind the next corner. I then came out from my hiding spot and started to look for Doctor Who. I found him soon after, sleeping in his Black Box. The Black Box seemed to have been carried in the castle, I wondered why they did not just gave him a bed or something like that. Probably because he was not the Chosen One like me. I wondered about what the knights were saying about me. I was the Chosen One? And I was powerful, or atleast will be powerful soon? What the fuck was that all about? Anyway, I went into the Black Box, finding Doc Who seelinging all alone in the bed we made love in to each other two nights ago, It was night again, vampires sleep at the day and awake as soon as the sun sets. br / "Good Night, Doctor Who."br / "Good Night, Targedy." He answered tiredly. He stood up, took a quick shower and then put on black ripped skinny jeans and a Suicide Silence Sweater. He put on some quick eyeliner (I put some make-up on when I found a bathroom earlier that had a cubboard in it that were filled with useful make-up utilities. Currently I had black eye shadow, black eyeliner (but not too much, I did not want to look like a racoon) and red lipstick) and black lipstick. Then I asked him about this / "Hey uhhm..." I hesitated. "Do you err know where we are? I mean, exactly?"br / "We are in Great Britain, of course." He smiled sexily. "Why are you asking my beloved Tragedy?"br / "Just... I overheared a conversatan (geddit) earlier that night. There were two or three knights in shining armours talking about me. At first I was lake what the fuck? but then I heard my name, Tragedy. They called me emThe Chosen One/em, what is that all about? And on my door was also The Chosen One written (all in bloody letters, like they were dripping and stuff)!"br / "Targedy..." Doctor Who looked at me all depressed. I could even see tears in his eyes! "I... I think" He was sobbing by now. Oh. My. God. HOW UTTERLY CUTE! "I think... I have to tell you the truth about me and you." He sighed. br / "WHAT THE FUCK?"br / "Tbh ... I dont know how to say it, it's all so... wired."br / "GET TO THE DARN POINT YOU poser!" br / "Tragedy... At first I have to say that everything, and by everything I mean EVERTHING, especially that I love you. You are... My everything, Ana."br / "So. Ok. How nice of you, Doctor Who. BUT KNOW TELL ME WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON? YOU TWAT!"br / "Okay. Targedy, when I first met you I could already sense that you were something special. You are not like those worthless poser prepz, you are more than everyone will ever be."br / "... But... WHAT AM I?"/p 


End file.
